1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical fuse panels installed or incorporated in such watercraft as motor boats and sail boats. More particularly, it relates to a water/vapor proof fuse box to protect against the round the clock exposure to water, mist, and salt air causing corrosion and malfunction of the circuit block, fuses, and wires contained therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the marine/boating industry, it is nearly impossible to keep any part of the boat--either inside the cabin, or on deck--from being exposed to moisture and salt air. Although electrical systems can be placed in areas that would not be prone to having water directly contact it, due to the boat being surrounded by the constant crashing of waves, both at sea and in the marina, water and salt hangs in the air in a fine mist, and travels throughout the boat as unrestricted as the air that is breathed. As a result, constant repair and replacement of electrical parts are necessary, as corrosion sets in quickly, seen as a greenish or white chalky coating at the electrical surfaces. The cost of parts and labor to address this on a yearly basis can amount to thousands of dollars--especially in larger boats. Also, if the owner does not maintain the boat, or is unaware of the ongoing corrosion, he or she can become stranded at sea should the electrical system breaks down as a result.
When new boats are constructed, on the other hand, they often leave the factory with a minimum of electrical systems. Other systems--such as radar, lighting, pumps, radios, for example--are then added by the owner or dealership, requiring additional wires and fuses to be linked into the main electrical panel. For this reason, manufacturers usually provide an oversize fuse panel with easy access to accommodate the addition of these options. This excess space, ease of access, and openings through which to run the various wires needed, permits the airborne water/salt air to infiltrate the fuse panel, settling on its contents and insides. As will be appreciated, these problems also exist where the boat is manufactured with several electrical systems present as original equipment.